


Meeting The Babies

by Higuchimon



Series: Dragonflame and Nature's Spark [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chapter Set Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Advent 2017: Explore Your World, Friendship Diversity Boot Camp, Gen, Healer Firestarter AU, Include The Word Boot Camp, Valentine's Day To White Day Advent 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Ever since his garden suffered terminal frostbite thanks to the awakening of the Hell Kaiser of Ice, Yuuri has plotted revenge.  And who better to plot with than someone who appreciates man-eating plants like Vector does?
Series: Dragonflame and Nature's Spark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669903
Kudos: 2





	Meeting The Babies

**Title:** Meeting The Babies  
 **Characters:** Vector, Yuuri  
 **Chapters:** 1-6|| **Words:** 1,619|| **Total:** 1,619  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Dragonflame & Nature’s Spark: H10, 6+ chapters; Valentine’s Day to White Day 2016, bonus #1, generate a random number between 1,000-10,000 for your word count: 9,966; Easter Advent 2017: Explore Your World, day #20, 3rd person POV; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #42, 6 chapters; Friendship Diversity Boot Camp, #20, winter; Include The Word Boot Camp, #5, earthy  
 **Notes:** Same world as **Garden of Death** and **Rewards of Losing** , set a couple of months after the end of Rewards. Healer/Firestarter AU. Yuuri and Vector are both Healers.  
 **Summary:** Ever since his garden suffered terminal frostbite thanks to the awakening of the Hell Kaiser of Ice, Yuuri has plotted revenge. And who better to plot with than someone who appreciates man-eating plants like Vector does?

* * *

“It’s snowing!” Vector trilled the words out as he strolled into Yuuri’s slowly recovering garden. “Have you seen it? I think it’s deep enough to be shoveled already.” 

Yuuri didn’t even look up. He kept all of his attention on the flytrap in front of him, carefully checking it for any sign of weakness. “Yes. I’ve seen. Did you close the door?” 

Vector pouted, throwing himself down on the nearest divan. “Of course I did.” He waved one hand to indicate the entire greenhouse all around them. “I know what the cold does to these.” 

Yuuri sniffed, carefully dripping a little of his energy into the flytrap before him. Once certain that it didn’t need him anymore for the moment, he picked it up and carried it back to the storage area where it could get the sunlight it needed. 

Or it would once the clouds cleared and the sun came out again. 

He wasn’t surprised that Vector followed him. For all of his extravagant ways, Vector was as much a Healer as he was, which meant that he would be interested in what Yuuri did with his plants. 

Vector’s breath caught in his throat as he looked around this area. Yuuri hadn’t come in here very often since he’d acquired his ‘roommate’. This was his first time seeing everything in here. 

“Oh, they’re _beautiful_!” Vector cooed, strolling over to the largest flytrap there. “Why didn’t you tell me you had so many man-eating plants? I would have brought them treats!” He held his hand out to the flytrap and let it lean forward to sniff his fingertips. “Aww, who’s a good devourer of our enemies? Is it you? Yes, it is!” 

Yuuri carefully inspected the rest of his collection. “You never asked. And I had more. Before.” His eyes flickered for a brief moment. Someone watching – as Vector wasn’t – might have noticed that they turned slitted for the space of a breath. 

But Vector knew what Yuuri meant. Before. Before the Hell Kaiser – the one that Yuuri had intended to be his own Firestarter – not only threw off his training and drugs, but had the gall to _frost over_ , transforming all of Yuuri’s carefully tended garden into a winter wonderland of ice and snow. 

It had taken Yuuri weeks to stir up enough energy to start putting things to rights. He’d snatched up a Firestarter low enough in level to know to listen to him and had him melt the snow in his garden. Most of his plants had died. That alone earned Hell Kaiser death or worse when Yuuri got his hands on him. But in the months since then, he’d managed to get his lovely creations slowly regrowing. 

But that internal snowstorm had external effects – under most circumstances Academia Island wouldn’t have had anything more than the occasional cold snap and certainly not whole-scale winter. Instead, outside, snow piled up to the height of his hips and he refused to step outside in that mess. People brought him his meals and he concentrated on reviving his personal world. 

With the help of Vector, whether he liked it or not. Vector had, at least, taken care of him during his quasi-coma. 

Yuuri wandered among his plants, soaking in the artificial sunlight arching down from the newly installed lamps. He, like any Healer, preferred natural sunlight above all else, but in his current situation, this was better than nothing. This area wasn’t _suited_ for a proper winter, and that meant when it happened, he had to work to help his plants. 

All of them murmured soft greetings in the unheard language of leaf and blossom, that only another Healer could understand. He didn’t know if they grasped what had happened to the others, the ones he’d nurtured to greatness, but they never asked at least. He would tell them – they would have to know about Hell Kaiser one day, so that they could capture him for Yuuri. 

A quick smile lashed over his lips at the very thought of having that frozen filth back in his power. He had no intentions of bonding to him now but revenge? Oh, yes, Yuuri _loved_ revenge, and he had so many plans for it already. 

The time would come. He strolled over to his current favorite, and most precious, project, running one finger alongside one of the vines and over the large mouth. The lips parted and a blood-red tongue darted out, searching for sustenance. 

“Can I feed it?” Vector pestered, peering over his shoulder. “It’s so cute!” 

“Only because it’s small. This one is going to get much bigger.” Yuuri caressed the side gently, before he dug into a pile of fresh-killed raw meat. Someone else looking at it couldn’t have told what kind of creature the meat came from – but Yuuri knew. He carefully held the strip above the fly-trap's mouth, lowering it in, until his pretty treasure snapped up the meal. 

Vector almost pouted, until Yuuri nodded towards the pile. 

“Just a little, though. I don't want my precious to get fat,” he warned. Vector sniffed. 

“As if I would.” He lowered a strip of his own into the eagerly awaiting maw. “How long did it take you to breed this strain?” He stared down at it thoughtfully, then his eyes widened. “This one is – it’s cold resistant, isn’t it?” 

Yuuri smiled sweetly, petting his plant. It murmured back at him, nothing in true words as of yet. He looked forward to when it did learn to speak. Plants worked on a different scale of time than humans, even Healers. It would happen eventually. 

“What else would I craft to be able to halt a Frostflame?” Yuuri murmured. 

Vector’s grin shone every bit as bright and sharp and bloodthirsty as his own. But then he stepped back and gestured to the door. 

“Speaking of cold, have you seen it out there? It’s beautiful. And everyone’s so _confused_.” His teeth glittered in a quick smile. “You’d think they’d never seen snow before.” 

Yuuri snorted. It was quite likely that they hadn’t. It wasn’t as if snow occurred regularly here at Academia. At least it hadn’t, before. This was all the fault of that Frostflame. 

“I have no reason to look out there,” Yuuri pointed out, heading back to where he could settle down in front of his favorite fire and pretend the snow, ice, and cold didn’t exist for a while. He might have to glimpse it briefly when someone brought his next meal but other than that, he refused to acknowledge its existence. 

Vector flopped back into his favorite seat. “I suppose not.” He regarded Yuuri for a few moments before he started to drum his fingers on the chair arms. “Do you have hot chocolate here?” 

Yuuri blinked at that. “Excuses me?” He’d heard about that, but he’d never paid much attention to it. Hot wasn’t something that he’d been too interested in. _Warm_ was one thing; his greenhouse garden was warm and most of his plants preferred warm weather. But the temperature extremes weren’t to his taste at all. 

Vector’s fingers didn’t stop moving. But his violet eyes glittered with delight. “You’ve never had hot chocolate.” 

“No.” Yuuri wasn’t sure if he liked the way Vector was looking at him or not. He’d learned one thing – that Vector being excited didn’t always bode well for whoever he was excited _towards_. “I assume it’s something from Heartland?” 

Vector nodded. “There was a little shop I used to go to.” His eyes grew distant for a few seconds before he shook his head. Even Yuuri sometimes forgot that Vector wasn’t a Fusion native – that while he’d thrown his lot and loyalty with Fusion, he came from the dimension that they’d invaded. He’d given only the barest of reasoning for his defection, something on the order of approving of their fierce warrior attitude, but Yuuri didn’t entirely believe that. 

It was one of the reasons that he wanted Vector close to him. If anyone could keep the other Healer under control, he knew that he could do it. He even looked forward to some of the tricks the other pulled. The poison in his tea had been rather tasty. He’d have to get the recipe for that. Vector had certainly seemed to enjoy it as well. 

“Do you have any?” Yuuri wondered. It wasn’t so much that he was _eager_ for it, but while the greenhouse garden was luxuriously warm, he could still see little bits of snow when he cast his gaze towards the windows. If there were something hot to drink, perhaps he could take his mind off of it for a short time. 

Vector raised up one finger, mouth open, then closed it again, frowning. “Actually, I’m not sure. I didn’t exactly pack snacks when I came here.” He drummed his fingers even harder, then leaped up to his feet. “Wait right here. I’ll be back.” 

He all but ran out, and Yuuri made sure to close the door tightly behind him. Only Vector – now – could enter his garden safely. No one else even dared to try. 

Anyone else who ran in the snow would probably have ended up falling on their face, but Vector raced over it as if he’d done this before, vanishing out of sight in mere moments. Yuuri curled his lip at the snow, then headed back to where the warmth beckoned. He folded his favorite blanket around himself and dug up a few of his favorite revenge plans to revise and refine them. 

He realty wasn’t sure what Vector had in mind, but he would be far happier to wait here in the warm flames than out there in the cold. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** This was written for healingmichiko/Kraziekat. I will continue it in 2021.


End file.
